Naruto: Son of Eagles
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Naruto, trained as an Assassin from an early age, fights to preserve a 700 year old peace between the Templars and the Assassins. What happens, however, when the Pieces of Eden reemerge after a long absence from the world? Will Naruto walk in the shadows to serve the light, or will the light shine on him and his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

It was widely established that there was many Pieces of Eden in the Assassin's Creed universe; however, what was not clear for the first three games was the fact that Ezio's Apple and Altair's apple were two different objects. (Basically speaking, a lot of information that was revealed in Revelations was one big clusterfuck in the Assassin's Creed universe that part 3 and Black Flag never really addressed properly.) Since this idea of doing an Assassin's Creed and Naruto crossover has been jammed into my mindset, it is high time I do one.

This story will operate under the assumption of three proper opinions that will be assumed as fact:

One, there will be multiple pieces of Eden, that much was established in Assassin's Creed lore, but only two apple's, the one that Altair showed off and ultimately hidden away in Revelations, and the other that was under pursuit by Ezio in Assassin's Creed 2.

2. The Animus would not function in the Naruto world properly. Why is that you may ask? The Animus is a modern technological tool. As with all tools of this era, it will require some sort of power to make it work. Since it was clearly established since the first game that the Animus runs on electricity (to power the computer components that are in the machine), AND there is no clear source of electrical power that runs things in Konoha, or anywhere else in the elemental nations for that matter, The Bleeding Effect that one obtains from the animus can't be obtained because there is no power to power the machine.

And finally, Three, I am currently watching a playthrough of Black Flag, (Shoutouts to Youtuber Tetraninja for providing the walkthough in question) so my knowledge of the game could be a bit fuzzy. I have, however, watched to the assassination of Roberts if that is a bit of help to where in the plot I am at. That piece of Eden that is in the game could make its way into the story, but I am not sure when, or even if, it will appear.

With all that settled, let's get on with the story, shall we?

**===========  
Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Assassin's Creed/Naruto Crossover**

**Naruto: Son of Eagles  
===========**

It was a fuzzy sunrise in Konoha. A fifteen year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki was just waking up for the day when a bird was pecking on the glass that made up his window. Assembling his formal assassin's cloak, this consisted of a black ANBU uniform, with the exception of a proper vest, white over cloak with a hood, and custom fit armor that deflected kunai up to and over thirty feet away. Finally armed with the proper assassin's tools of the trade, he opened the window to retrieve the message that was sent. It was a benefit of being an assassin. He could discern messages by the bird that was sent to greet him in the morning. Eagles were assassination contracts that benefited the non-existent order. To get around that, he had the Hokage to send contracts that the village can't be seen getting its hands dirty, but yet processed anyways for the benefit of the order. Other brown birds that were sent were just simple coded messages that couldn't be intercepted for one reason or another. Doves were conversation starters that could lead to missions for the Assassin depending on the nature of the conversation. The message was simple:

_Report to the Hokage's Office – The Hokage_

Making sure that the traps work on his public door, he escaped through the ceiling and free running it to the tower. Getting brave, he started to climb the tower by grabbing the windows and small cracks that the architects built into the building.

He reached the window in question and turned on his Eagle Sense. Using Eagle Sense in this condition really takes a bit of energy; however, seeing the person in the room was blue, he opened the window to let himself in.

"Welcome, Orel," The hokage started, "We could have a potential mess on our hands."

"What do you mean," countered Naruto,

"Rumors placed Orochimaru in Grass country three weeks ago and hasn't budged from there since the damiyo gave him protection to start up his Sound Village."

"You and your damn Courtesans, is there anything else that you are not telling me?"

"One more thing, there is a recent uptake of sales of the human nature originating from Wave. So far, my connections are buying the women and children slaves as fast as they could, but the person who is selling them is pretty smart. He is conducting business through middle men and killing people who are not on his trust list. I would have to deal with the situation personally soon to deal with the pest."

"Actually, that is a matter for Konoha as well. I am ordering an assassination on behalf of Konoha, Orel. Take this."

Naruto received a scroll with some information and a white eagle feather. The picture in the scroll is Gatou, a yakzua member and a semi known member of the Slavers, a group that pillage a country through wealth and power. Getting a closer look with his eyes, he spotted a cross-buttoned shirt. 'Templar,' Naruto thought, 'are they really making a power play again after we have been at peace for nearly seven hundred years?'

"You have something on your mind, Orel?"

"It's nothing. I'll prepare my journey for Wave immediately."

"One more thing before you go, Team 7 will be there in Wave. Do not expose yourself to that team. You must operate independent of the ongoing mission, understood Orel?"

"That's understood, Lord Hokage."

"You are dismissed."

Thirty minutes later, Naruto ran into the Demon Brothers, near dead at the side of the road tied to a tree. Exposing his hidden blade, he cut the two loose to prepare to interrogate them and give last rights.

"Why did you free us even though we are dead," Gozu asked in between coughs.

"No man needs to hang like that. Now I need some information since it appears that your boss isn't coming to save you," Orel responded.

"Fuck you man," Meizu yelled, then coughed, "Why should we do anything for you?"

"It's been about three days since you fought, am I right? The poison that the Uchina coated his blades with would run its course and you would have been dead fifty-six hours ago had you not built a resistance to it. Of course, that pompous ass thinks high and mighty of himself to not improve his poisons. Mine, on the other hand, kills in ten seconds upon intake. I could make your death painless."

"Very well," Gozu responded, "Gatou doesn't really operate out of Wave. He claims that he found something in the ruins that is west of Wave on the mainland, and he is raising funds to secure it for himself."

"By selling women and children? Speak sense man!"

"Not just that, it's also material goods as well. He manipulates the judicial system in some manner so that he gets what he wants without hiring thugs to kill the owners."

Suddenly, the two coughed up as Orel spoke up, "That's enough. You've said your peace. Riposa in pace." The Demon Brothers passed on quietly as Orel closes their eyes.

Now knowing what to do, Orel set off for Wave.

_**Sequence 1 Memory 1 Complete**_

**Author Notes and Statistics**

Welcome to another wild one. I hope this is enjoyable for you as it is for me. I hope this take on an Assassin's Creed/Naruto crossover entertains you and my unique spin on it will motivate you to write your own.

**Statistics:**

Total Content Word Count: 877


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequence 1 Memory 2: The Cross of the Templars**

_**Memory Start**_

Securing passage to Wave wasn't an easy matter as motorized boats monitor, and, if necessary, ram every vessel in the gulf that is between Fire and Wave countries. However, being a man of fair amount of wealth, Naruto was able to make his way to the improvised country with little trouble after bribing a few officials and hiding in a cargo hold of a ship.

Once on land again, Naruto sought his way to Gatou's public house to gain an audience with him, however, when he arrived, the gate was locked with guards everywhere. Knowing that his efforts were getting nowhere, Naruto retreated to the town.

Once he stepped foot into the town, he instantly regretted his choice as the thugs that were in the town plundering it for 'Taxes' for Gatou turned against him. Knowing that he had a fight on his hands, Naruto drew his sword as he killed the thugs, keeping one alive for interrogation. Securing the nearly dead prisoner, he looted the bodies of the dead men and earned himself a pretty penny, which he gave to the citizens of the town.

"Where's Gatou," Orel asked the prisoner. A laugh followed the question as it was finished.

"Off to see that bridge builder straight to hell," the man replied.

"Why? His men are locked up tight behind a gate."

"You don't get it do you. Those men are draftees to Gatou's army. They have to stay there."

"Where is Tazuna's house?"

"North, along the coast, but it's too late."

"Why?"

"Don't you see the smoke?"

Stabbing him with the poison blade, Orel spoke in spite, "Riposa in pace, bastardo." He then darted to the smoke.

When he arrived, he climbed a tree to get a better angle on the action. He saw Team 7 tied to crucifixes while a man was turning, as if he was being roasted over a fire. He knew that there was no help for that man, however, he spotted a short man that he assumed was Gatou taunting Team 7 over their failures. Summoning a brown bird, Naruto quickly wrote a coded message to the Hokage that Team 7 was captured and that their mission was a failure in the following form:

_Dear Mr. Namikaze,_

_I have three barrels of rum and various furs ready for transport to Konoha at a day's notice. I further inquire if there are any special instructions needed for the package there hence._

_Signed,_

_Mr. Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

Sending the bird on its way, he resumed watching the party below.

**[Memory Fast Forward]**

Night fell on the lonely party. The bird was pecking on Orel's shoulder to wake him up as he had a message from the Hokage. Taking the message, he sent the bird on its way before reading it.

_My Dear Friend Mr. Auditore,_

_Kill them all, and save Gatou for last._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

'The message wasn't encoded like it usually is,' Naruto thought, 'The council must have been pissed that the last Uchina is crucified down below.'

Jumping down from the tree, Naruto activated his Eagle Sense to gain a lay of the land. He saw the standard pair guards patrolling the area, though high from sex with a likely sex slave, and thus giving the assassin an angle of attack. Readying his hidden blades, he double assassinated the pair and discreetly hidden the body in some bushes in the area.

Approaching closer to the makeshift base, another pair of guards was having a discussion of a different matter.

"Why have you looked so spooked," one of the guards asked, "You just got a great lay with one of the surviving bloodlines in Mist."

"It's not that I'm worried about. I'm worried about an assassin in Wave."

"An Assassin in Wave? The Assassins haven't existed in seven hundred years since they surrendered to the Templars, if you believe that fairy tale."

Suddenly, a knife found its way through both guard's throats. The thrower of the blades said, "You should have listened to him."

Making his way to the main camp, someone was waiting for him.

"Safety and peace, Brother Zabuza," Naruto recited.

"Safety and Peace, Master Orel," Zabuza pledged.

"What of the situation? Is your blade rusty?"

"In the presence of these Templars, nothing is so founded in fact anymore."

"And what of my beloved? I just heard of these two men having their way with her not a mite ago."

"These fools lie. I would gut them fast if they do lay one finger on her."

"My concerns are put at bed. Now on to this Templar problem."

"The guards were poisoned at mess and the women freed. They are all out of it outside the four that you assassinated. You have a clear path to Gatou."

"You have my thanks. Safety and Peace, Brother."

"Safety and Peace."

It was relatively easy to find Gatou's tent in the mess of the dead bodies that were supposed to guard the place, as he was the only one to trigger Orel's Eagle Sense. Entering the tent, Naruto saw and smelled the sex that the camp brought to the area. Preparing the hidden blade, he thrusts it into the spinal cord, severing it and killing him. Taking time to do so, he took his proof of the kill feather and dipped it in his blood before severing the head for the newly minted bounty. With a bit of forethought, he took his cross necklace as if he needed it for a reason.

**[Memory Fast Forward]**

Retreating back to Gatou's base after freeing Team 7, he sought Gatou's main safe. Turning on Eagle Sense, he started walking the halls of the building, killing the thugs that dared crossed his path. He found a hidden room that required an odd shaped key. Taking the cross for a moment, he inserted the key and opened the door to reveal a big map room. Taking the documents, he quickly fled to Konoha to beat Team 7 back to report his more than successful mission.

**Sequence 1 Memory 2 End**

**Sequence 1: The Rise of the New Age of the Knights Templar Complete**

**Author's Notes and Statistics:**

Well, this is the end of the prologue sequence. Fun, no? Anyways, it is been a pleasure writing it. Also to clear up any confusion, Orel, the Czech for Eagle according to Google translate, is not in ANBU, if I haven't made that clear already. He would just share the code if I decide there should be one in regular ANBU forces.

Also, there is a pairing that I have decided already. The story will be Naruto/FemHaku (even though I labeled it Naruto/Courtesan). That is because courtesan is more than likely Haku's profession in the story.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 109

Total Reviews: 2

Total Content Word Count: 1912


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequence 2: The Chunin Exam**

**Memory 1: The Coming Storm**

"_Now, Naruto, can you tell me the three tenants of the Creed," a person asked. One might say that this person was his only friend and mentor. Her name was Minerva, and she came into contact with Naruto when he was being beaten by the mob of villagers during the annual "Fox Hunt" when he was four years old. Ten years later, he was seen in the caves around the Hokage monument._

"_Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent," Naruto recited, "Hide in plain sight and be one with the crowd. Finally, never compromise the brotherhood."_

"_Very good. Now tell me the three great ironies of Altair."_

"_We are here to seek peace, though murder is our means," Naruto recited again, "We seek to open the minds and hearts of men, but we require a master and a set of rules. Thirdly, we seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet we are practitioners ourselves."_

"_Very well done. Remember this, nothing is true."_

"_Everything is permitted, mistress."_

"_I think that you are ready for your blade, young one. Equip your hidden blade and join me by the cave entrance."_

_Naruto jumped off the cliff in a leap of faith, his assassin training finally complete._

"Orel, Orel," a voice woke him up from his brief nap, "if you snoozed like that any longer, you could have passed as a Nara. Damn those bastards."

"What has you in a tizzy," Orel responded with a bit of clout.

"These damn Chunin exams. They force me to move my wares from hidden village to hidden village to great expense to me and fatten the wallets of the hidden village that I happen to stay at. Too much trouble, I dare say, but it is for my wife. Say you look young enough to have a wife, are you married?"

"No, but I am betrothed to a pretty Mist girl."

"Ahh are you so benedetta(blessed), to see wedding bells in your future. Though I don't blame you if you want more you see."

"Yosho, stop talking with the help," a woman half his age spoke with fire in her eyes, "You are here to pull the wagon, not to congregate with a known killer."

Naruto then focuses his Eagle Sense to the woman. 'Templar,' he thought with a questioning tone, 'No just an upset woman.' Looking at the now distant gates of Konoha, he resumed his initial thought, 'Three days time, a new personal best. It's time to ruffle up some feathers.'

Entering the gates of the city of Konoha proved to be the easy part. Walking through the city to the tower after escorting the merchant couple through the city was hard. For some odd reason, the couple decided to stay at the only religious area in the city, just a half a mile from the Hokage's tower.

Naruto decided to climb the tower, not just to the Hokage's office, but to his lookout point. The lookout point was a pretty simple porch where the messenger birds were kept. Climbing over the edge, he begins to write a letter.

_My Dearest Haku,_

_I fear that dangerous times are fast approaching Konoha and the Order. The rise of the new Knights Templar after seven hundred years of relative peace may disrupt our future together. I may have to stain my hands in blood like the great Altair and Ezio before me in this conflict that is sure to sweep the world with no end in sight._

_I may be forced to pursue the Pieces of Eden that the ancient Assassins fought over to preserve the peace that our forefathers obtained seven hundred years ago._

_Be safe my little fiocco di neve (snowflake). Our paths may be apart now, but we will join together soon._

_Il tuo amato, (Your beloved)_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Grabbing a white dove, he sent the messenger bird on its way to Haku wherever she may be. After releasing the bird, he then dropped down to the Hokage's office to give his report.

"Ah, Orel," the Hokage started, "Come to give your report?"

"Aye," Naruto responded, "As you may well know that Gatou had crucified Team 7 for protecting the bridge builder. Unfortunately, the bridge builder himself met a fate worse than death if the expression on the charbroiled man's face was anything to go by."

"Gatou had the man roasted alive?"

"Like a rotisserie, sir. I was assisted by the Assassin Order of Mist when dealing with the hired men that Gatou hired and the enslaved women leaving me with Gatou himself. I managed to sever his head before freeing Team 7, raiding his castle for documents and making my escape from Wave.

On the way back, I managed to serve as protection to a pair of merchants on the way to Konoha for the Chunin exams. It was a lively affair, however once we reached the city; they decided to not exhibit their wares in the designated visiting merchant area of city, but rather in the religious area of the city."

"That does pose a problem. What of the documents that you retrieved from Gatou's castle?"

"They are Order business, but since you asked, they are locations for ancient relics known as the Pieces of Eden. There are nine artifacts scattered throughout the world. I managed to find an apple inside the Hokage Monument, and it appears that Gatou found a piece on the mainland, just west of Wave country, but it drove him insane and made him knock off Wave country's economy in the name of the new Knights Templar."

"Are you sure that ancient enemy of your order is coming back?"

"Not sure. But all signs point to that way. We must remain vigilant in our efforts. A storm is coming, so we must prepare for the bloodshed."

**Sequence 2 Memory 1: The Coming Storm END**

**Author's Notes and Statistics**

This chapter accomplishes a couple of things, one it tells some of the back story into Naruto's training, but in another sense, it also bridges Sequence 1 with the upcoming Sequence 2. Please enjoy the coming show.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 575

Total Reviews: 3

Average Hits/Chapter: 287.5

Average Reviews/Chapter: 1.5

Total Content Word Count: 2894


End file.
